Magnetic Particle Imaging (MPI) is an emerging, noninvasive medical imaging modality. MPI is a reconstructive imaging method, like Computed Tomography (CT) or Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI). There are two different types of magnetic field gradient geometries: field-free-point (FFP) and field-free-line (FFL).